Amnesia, Annoying Wizards,Quest! What?
by SailorAino
Summary: AU. Title have been changed. Original Title: Everlasting Love Wizard, journey, lost memory. Serena starts on a journey. Along the way is love, friendship, jealousy and etc. Read to find out more. starts out weird. Chapter 10 is up!
1. Prologue

Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By SailorAino

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

Author's Note: This is revised. I just realized I messed up the names. )

Prologue

He was holding her in his arms as her life is ebbing away. Blood was flowing from the wound that she received. Tears was dripping from his eyes as he watched his love's life flowed away with all his emotions going with it. He imploring her to not leave him. She lifted her hand to wipe away the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Please don't leave me. Why is life so cruel."

"Shh... Don't cry for me. I don't want to see you crying. "

The five girls who were kneeling next to the dying girl were watching the scene feeling their heart break as they watch the two lovers share the last moments with each other.

"Do you remember the first time when met Darien?"

"Yes I do"

This is how it all began:


	2. The Beginning

Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By SailorAino

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. Plz don't sue.

Author's Note: Sorry for not writing for so long. In addition to writer's block, I had to go through the whole college admission process, then final exams, then have to find a job, then working, and finally i have time to write after college orientation. Woohooo Glad that was over. I will stop blabbling and start writing.. hehehe... ) O yea in case you dun kno this story would not be involving any sailor senshi. Sorry to leave you guys hanging for such a long time.

happygolucky111 - Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Really appreciate it.

sarahcatss - Thank you for offering help. Could always use suggestions. Feel free to email your idea to my email address: One

18 years ago...

"Serenity, it's a girl!" exclaimed Luna.

"Let me see her" said Serenity.

"Look at those adorable eyes" said Artemis.

"Hello, Serena" cooed Serenity to the sleeping baby.

Suddenly someone rushed into the bedroom.

"Mistress Serenity, Sir Kent has been killed in battle. The Shields have now taken over our land. You must flee from here now."

Serenity's eyes started to tear up when she heard the news. Artemis and Luna tried to comfort Serenity. Finally Serenity stopped crying.

"Artemis, go get the horses and carriage ready. Luna, go pack our bags. We are going to Hastings."

8 years later...

In the woods

Serena was walking through the woods and was wading in the river. She saw a fish in the river and tried to catch it but she slipped and fell in the water. She was getting pulled under by the current when a hand pulled her out of the water. Serena lie on the ground trying to catch her breath when a voice broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" asked the person.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving me. My name is Serena. What is your name?" replied Serena.

"I'm Darien. Nice to meet you. Are you cold? Here wear my jacket" said Darien.

"Thank you."

"Where do you live? Do you want to go home? I will walk you home."

"I live over there." said Serena pointing her finger behind some hills.

As they were walking toward Serena's home, she tripped and sprained her ankle. Darien seeing that she can't walk gave her a piggy-back ride. When they got to Serena's house, a woman rushed out and asked what happened.

"Serena, why are you all wet and on this boy's back?" asked Serenity, taking Serena off Darien's back.

"Mother, I am okay. I fell into the river and then I tripped and sprained my ankle. This is Darien. He pulled me out from the water and carried me home.

"Hi Darien, thank you for saving my daughter. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat anything? I just made lunch."

Serenity invited Darien in for lunch. 

"Serena, go and take a bath right now and change into some clean clothes."

"Yes, mother."

Just as when Darien was about to bite into the sandwich, Serena ran smacked into Darien's back causing him to bite on his tongue.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" asked Serena, looking at him with a pair sad puppy eye look.

"It's okay. It's getting dark out. I need to go home. Miss Serenity, could you tell me how to get to the town square?"

"I will tell Artemis to walk you to the town square okay?"

"Okay thank you"

"Mother can I go with Artemis to walk Darien to town square?"

"Okay but don't come back a mess again.?"

When they went to the town square, a guy came running toward Darien.

"Young master, where did you go? We were looking all over for you."

"I was just walking around."

"Hey Darien can you meet me in the woods tomorrow to play?"

"Sure"

"Pinky-swear?"

They crossed their pinkies. For the next three months Darien and Serena hanged out at the woods until one day Darien brought dreadful news to Serena.

"Serena, my father is going to move back to where we live so I have to go with him."

"Why do you have to leave? I will miss you." exclaimed Serena hugging Darien tight afraid that she might lose him once she lets go.

"Don't be sad. Here have this. This is my favorite locket. This will be like me and will always be by your side as long as you don't lose it."

"Thank you Darien. I will always remember you when I look at this locket and the stars in the sky. Promise me the every night you would look at the stars and remember you have a friend here waiting for you to come back, okay?"

With these words they parted. Ten years have passed by, both of them gaze at the stars every night hoping that one day they will see each other again, but little did they know that their meeting will also be the cause of their separation...

Hey Chapter 1 finish sorry for the short chapter. I will try to write the story more often now. Sorry for making you guys wait. If you have any suggestions for the story you can always email me at 


	3. The Reunion

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

Author: Sailor Aino

Email: I do not own Sailormoon

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for soooo long.

Chapter Two: The Reunion

Ten years later

What are these feelings that I am feeling? Why can't I touch this feeling?  
I feel lost. Where am I? I can't see anything. Someone help me.

I can hear someone coming toward me. "Help. Please help me. I am lost."  
I grasped onto a wall and tried to feel my way to an opening. The footsteps  
are coming closer and closer. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over me.  
What if the person that is coming over is going to hurt me? I don't care I  
just want to get out of here. I tripped on something and fell on the floor.  
I feel so helpless. Why can't I see anything? What happened to me? Why am  
I in here? Questions keep running through my head, but there is no one here  
to answer it for me. I can not hear the footsteps anymore. Have the person  
left me here alone? The footsteps resume but this time it is getting  
farther and farther away from me. Help. Please ! let me out of here. I am  
scared. Please don't leave me alone. I plead and I plead but the person  
did not come back to help me. A feeling of despair fell over me. Why? Why?  
Why? I slumped against the wall, hoping, wishing that person would come back  
for me. My eyelids are getting heavy. I let the darkness take over me.

How long have I been in here? Am I going to be here forever? I hear footsteps again. Have they come to free me? I do not like this feeling. I feel helpless. I hear a door open. I looked up but I can see nothing.. I hear footsteps approaching me. "Who are you?" The person did not answer me. "Where am I?" The person helped me to my feet, but did not speak. I was lead out to what feels like a hallway. We kept on walking and walking. It feels endless.

"Where are you taking me?" The person remained silent. "Why are you not answering me?"

"Stop asking questions." The person is a male. The voice is so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Could you at least tell me where I am?"

"I am taking you to my master."

"Why? Where am I?"

"That is not for me to answer."

We just kept walking and walking in the endless hallway. We finally stopped.

"Hi, Serena. We finally meet."

I know this is short.. Bear with me. I will try to make it longer next time. Darien has appeared. See if you guys could guess what happen.


	4. The Journey?

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

Author: Sailor Aino

Email: I do not own Sailormoon

Author's Note: Hehehe Did I confused everyone with Chapter 2? It was meant to be confusing. Going to clear everything up right now. ) I was going to do the story with no magical things happening at all but I decided to add a little bit in.

I will like to thank my reviewers. I appreciate you guys soooo much. You guys are awesome. Even reviews that says o…k makes me happy. P

Chapter Three: A Journey?

"Do I know you? Where am I? Why am I here? Where is my mother? Where are my friends?"

"My dear little child so many question which I can't answer you. As for why you are here, I can answer that question. You are here to start your journey to undo the curse that have been placed upon you. As to who I am, you will find out when your journey ends. As for your mother, I have placed her in a very safe place, do not worry I will never let any sort of danger or harm be upon her. My servant will accompany you on this journey. Now, child let me take the darkness from you."

I opened my eyes and observed the surrounding. The place looks so magical to me. It is like house itself is in the clouds. I looks at my savior?. He looks like a middle age wizard in a long flowing white robe. "Did I hit my head? I think I am in the wrong place? Or is he a loony bin?" I glanced over to the guy who stood next to the wizard?

GASP "Oh my God Darien is that you? Why are you here?"

I ran over to Darien and gave him a hug.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"I am Serena. Don't you remember me? See this is the locket you gave me ten years ago."

"I do not know any Serena. I have never seen that locket either."

"Serena, it is no use. He will not remember you. His memories have been sealed by someone who is even more powerful than me."

I looked over to see who is the one who is speaking to me because I did not see either of them talking.

"Stop looking around child I am speaking to you through telepathy."

"Wait you mean you can talk through your mind?"

"Yes, I can."

"Does that mean you can hear my earlier thoughts?"

"Yes I heard you when you thought I was a loony bin."

"Hey that is invasion of privacy. Stop eavesdropping. Now tell me why Darien's memories is sealed up."

"I can't tell you the reason. You have to find out by yourself, but do not worry. He will remember you for there is someone who can break that spell."

"Who is that person? Where can I find that person?"

"That person is you. Only you can break the spell that is cast upon him."

"But why me. I do not have any magic within me."

"Everyone have magic within since their birth, but it have just been forgotten. I will awaken your magic before you start your journey. As you progress in you journey, your magic will increased, but this not going to be the magic you need to break the spell on him. I can't tell you what must be done to break the spell on him. That you have to discover it by yourself."

"Why the heck do you have to talk so mysterious all the time? Bleh. Alright what exactly do I have to do on this journey and what curse all you talking about. I never heard anything about any curse."

"The curse is that you will be turn into a evil witch at the age of 20 and wrecked havoc on the world. Nope just kidding."

"You are not going to tell me are you? You are going to say I am going to find out along the journey aren't you?"

"You are finally getting the idea. Well you will start this journey tomorrow. Your mission is to find the Star of Hope and free your kingdom from the curse. Just in case you don't know since your kingdom have been sealed with a curse. If you do not find the Star of Hope by the night of your 20th birthday…"

"Wait let me guess. My kingdom will be gone forever and I will die in process or something to that effect."

"Yup you are correct. Except that you will not die you would just lose your soul and your body would be an empty shell."

"Why the heck do you sound so happy about it?"

"Because this is soo exciting!"

"Argh out of all people who comes to my aid."

"At least you have someone to help you. Now go and rest for you need your energy for your journey.

While they have this telepathic conversation, Darien just look at them like there lost their minds. He sees them making faces but have no clue what the heck they are talking about.

Hahaha I got another chapter finished as you have probably noticed, that my mental state is not entirely stable so therefore the whack chapters I have been writing.


	5. The Beginning of the Journey

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By: SailorAino (My pen name is corny too)

Disclaimers: Blah Blah yup you get the idea.

ffgirlmoonie – Thank you for reviewing. I love you. 3 I will try to update more often. TRY being the keyword. P

Author's Note: For people who do read, please review. ) I adore reviews. Hint Hint Just in case you haven't noticed by now. I am the kind of author who does not like to make sense at all so please forgive me if I go completely off-tangent on my train of thoughts.

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Serena's POV

The wizard got Darien to escort me to this really grand room. I thought the palace that I lived it was grand, but this is ridiculous. And what's with these endlessly long hallway. Do they really need hallways this long. While sitting here marveling at the room, I realized I never got the name of the wizard. I must ask him tomorrow. I wonder why Darien's memories are sealed. He promised not to forget me. How did he became the wizard's servant? So many questions that I have, but there is no use asking that wizard. Not like he is going to answer me. I will just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow. I am so tired.

Ahh. Sleep feel so good especially when you are in a comfortable bed. Time to get out of bed and see what the wizard have up his sleeves. I washed my face and headed out the door.

"Shit, you scared me Darien."

"My master have sent for you."

I remember how warm Darien's voice used to sound like. Now his voice is just so stoic. What have happened to you Darien?

"Do you always have to use that tone of voice to talk? Can't you sound a little bit friendlier? You are not going to talk to me huh? Why the hell are you ignoring me? I am your friend. You really don't remember in the past."

Darien's POV

I watched this girl talking about a past which I can't remember. Have I really known this girl? I only remember my life up my 17th year. I have tried to remember my life before I was 17, but all I got were blank images. This girl feels so familiar to me. She is so vibrant and cheerful. She says that she wants to be friends with me, but my heart is close off. Everyone I known and loved have left during my 18th birthday. I watched as my parents, nanny, and servants brutally murdered. I was saved by Master Alexander and I owe my allegiance to him. Although I always wondered why was I spared from the fate of death.

"Master, your guest have arrived."

"Ah there you are Serena, sit sit. Now did you have a good sleep?"

"Oh cut the crap and tell me what do I need to do on this journey and you do realize that you never gave me your name."

"Not a morning person are you? My name is Alexander. I am your guide for your journey, but I can't help you in nothing except for teleporting you to the place you need to be. I will teleport you to places where you have to collect the souls of your friends. Every time you collect a soul, you will come back and I will return the soul of your friend to their corporeal body and they will join you on your journey. Together you will be able to overcome the curse."

"Wow that sound just like a game. Did you get together with my mom and friends to play this joke on me or something?"

"I am actually being serious for once and you think I am joking! No I am not joking with you. Darien, you will accompany Serena on this journey. Your duty is to keep her safe and out of trouble."

"Yes, master."

Why am I accompanying her on this journey? I can't even protect my parents how can I protect her?

Alexander's POV

I hope both of them overcome all the obstacles that will come up in this journey.

"Here I bestowed upon you, Serena the Sword of Light. Used it to defend yourself and others."

"Umph. Woah. This sword looks cool. It is light-weighted and easy to wield."

"Of course it is light-weight it is created to be that way duh."

"Here I bestowed upon you, Darien the Sword of Earth. I trust that you will handle the sword better than Serena can. Since you have been trained to use a sword, teach Serena how to use swords. I believe she will need help in it. Now off you guys go."

"Wait I am not ready."

Ah. Finally sent them off. Peace and quiet.

end of Chapter you have to wait for next time now.


	6. Dry Parch Land, Part 1

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By: SailorAino

Disclaimers: Blah Blah yup you get the idea.

Author's Note: I do not know where exactly I am heading with this story so I am going to run in circles with the story for a while maybe…. I really like reviews. Only got 9 for this story……. O yeah I have another story that I am writing too. It's called Too Late. Finally picked up on writing it again. It is corny though. )

PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 5: Dried Parch Land, Part 1

Darien's POV

Ugh. That master of mines teleporting us without a warning. Where is the girl? Why is there a shadow on me? I looked up. O god. Umph. She landed right on top of me. Good thing she is not that heavy or I will be knocked out.

"Hey are you okay? If you are okay, could you please get off me?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. Are you hurt? Damn that accursed wizard. Not even giving us a warning. Where are we? Wow you sure he didn't teleported us to hell or something like that."

I looked at the surrounding area. It looks so desolated. The dried brown earth staring at us. This place looks depleted of water. Why did master teleport to such a place? How are we supposed to find water? Guess we could walk around to see if they are actually people who inhabit this area.

"Let's get walking and see if there are anyone who lives around. We need a resting place for the night."

Serena's POV

Wow he is still so composed when we just got transported to some unknown land. Damn that wizard for not giving us any information on this place.

"You know even though I am not here. I can still hear you. Stop damning me now."

"Damn you. Damn you. What can you do about that?"

Ouch. The hell. Where that shock came from? Ouch.

"Hey are you okay? Why are you looking so weird?"

"I am okay. My mind is just wandering off. Hehe."

O god now Darien thinks I am a weirdo. Must be that damn wizard. Ow.

"See I could do something about it. Hurts doesn't it? Now stop bad mouthing me. Now back to business. As you probably know this land you are at right now is a totally different setting from my beautiful palace. This place used to be a beautiful, but not as beautiful as my palace."

"Stop being so vain you stupid wizard and tell me what I have to do."

"Ahem. If you stop interrupting, I will tell you what to do. Now now stop making those faces or Darien will think that you are a schizo."

Man out of all people I could have come across why am I stuck with such a weird one. O heavens what have I done to deserve this?

"Alright I will stop interrupting you. Now tell me what I have to do before I am tempted to choke you. O yeah forgot to ask you. How the hell did you zapped me when you are that far from me!"

"Magic, child, magic. Now on with the business…"

"Stop calling me child. I am 18. Not a child anymore. Hmph."

"I thought you said you were going to stop interrupting me. Now shut up and listen. As I have said this used to be a beautiful land, but just a week ago this land have turned into a completely dried and parched land because the descendant of the goddess of water have been sealed up. Now"

"Let me guess. My mission is to free the descendant and return the land to its former glory."

"If you knew that why did you ask me what to do?"

Argh! I swear this wizard is getting on my nerves on purpose. Grrrr….. I glanced over at Darien and he gave me this what's-up-with-this-girl look. O God. This is not good. He must think I am the weirdest person now.

"Alright tell me where is this descendant and how can I free them."

"What miss-I-am-going-to-interrupt-the-wizard don't know where the descendants is?"

"Argh.. You damn stupid wizard. Just tell me."

"Just so you know. Wizard are people with high intellect therefore stupid does not goes with wizard. You are the one on the journey. You have the find out where the descendant is yourself. I already gave you your mission what else do you want from me? I am being very generous already."

Darien's POV

I watched as Serena have self-conversation! Either self-conversation or she is having a talk with someone telepathically although I do not know if that is possible.

"It is possible, Darien."

"What, master, where are you?"

"I am not here physically. I am speaking through your mind."

"Master, why have you sent me to go on this journey with her?"

"You both are tied together by fate. Although your mind could not remember your past with her, your feelings still exists for her. Do not push away others because of what happened."

"How did you know of what happen, master?"

"Darien, how many times have I told you to stop calling me master. I am just plain Alexander. Master makes me sound like a control freak. On this journey both of you will come across many adversities. They may be difficult, but do not lose hope. Both of you hold the future in your hands if you lose hope, the future will die in your hands. That is all I want to say. Please take care of Serena. Now I will be off. If you should need to talk to me, there is a device I placed in your bag that you could use to communicate with me."

"Wait, master, I mean Alexander. I have questions…."

He left already. He sounded so serious. Too serious. How is my fate tied together with Serena?

That's it for now. Until next time. ) I figure out where I heading with the story afterall.


	7. Dry Parch Land, Part 2

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By: SailorAino

Disclaimers: Blah Blah yup you get the idea.

Author's Note at the end if you are interested.

IMPORTANT: I AM PLANNING TO CHANGE THE TITLE OF THE STORY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CHANGE IT TO. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION, PLEASE SUBMIT A SUGGESTION WHEN YOU REVIEW. )

Chapter 6: Dried Parch Land, Part 2

?'s POV

I looked up to the sky and wondered when we will get relief from this horrid weather. Where have the rain gone? Have the heaven forsaken us? Although the night bring us some relief for the cool night air make us thirst for water more. If we do not acquire more water soon, we will run out of water supply and die of thirst.

"Hey there are two people approaching the village right now."

I looked over to the horizon and noticed two figures heading for our village. What do they want? I hope they are not from hostile village that have come steal our remaining water. We already don't have enough left after the raid last time.

----------------------------------------------------

Darien's POV

We are approaching a village right now. I hope they would let us stay for the night. We walked to the entrance of the village and got surrounded by the villagers with weapons in their hand. Oh Shit.

"We mean no harm. My brother and I only want a place to stay."

Good thing the sword master gave us were magical and could disappear at will or else.

"How do I know if you do not mean no harm?"

"There only two of us for god's sake what harm could we do?"

"Quiet, Ren. I apologize for my brother's outburst. We have been traveling for a long time looking for a place to stay."

Good thing I am by her side or she will be picking fights with everyone and caused so much trouble. Let's just hope they would let us stay here the night so I can get some information on this place.

"I accept your apology. Pardon for greeting you into the village this way. Just two days ago our village have been raided so we are still a bit conscious of it. Let me introduce myself. My name is Demando. The village you are at is Aqua. May I please have your names?"

Aqua. What an ironic name for this dry village. This Demando looks trustworthy but he is eyeing "Ren" weirdly. Does he suspect that he is a she?

"My name is Darien and this here is."

"Ren. My name is Ren and could you please stop staring at me?"

……………………………………….

Serena's POV

Darien made me change into his spare clothes earlier because he thinks that I would be safer traveling as a guy, but he didn't realized that he is that much taller than me. These clothes are too big for me. He doesn't know the pain of having tuck everything in and praying that they won't fall off me. Now that silver hair guy is staring at me like I have three heads. I hate it when people stare at you and say nothing. Argh.

"I apologize for staring at you. It was rude of me. By the way do you need a change of clothing, I believe the clothing you have on right now is a bit oversized for you."

I must look ridiculous. These clothes are so loose. It was nice of him to offer me a change of clothes. Guess he is not that bad after all. I still couldn't believe how composed Darien could be when all the villagers are pointing weapons at us. Good thing they stop pointing weapons at us. Guess this guy have some influence in this village.

"Thank you for your offer."

"Here let me lead you to my house so you can change and rest."

"Thank you for allowing us to stay and once again I apologize for the behavior of my brother. He is not one to think before he acts."

What is he trying to say? Hmph. I so do think before I act for like one second. He looks so cool when he is so composed like that. I wonder when will he remember the friendship we had before. I was really looking forward to meeting him again, but all I got is cool Darien who could not remember me. This village does not look like it is in bad condition at all. The buildings in this village are quite grand. There are a lot of holes and bridges in this village. I guess this village used to have a plentiful amount of water. I love to see this village when this land is return to its former state. We came to a stop in front of the what seems to be the biggest house in the village.

"Here we are. This is my house."

Demando's POV

I led Ren and Darien into my house. They seem to be trustworthy people. I went to get some clothes for Ren to change into. The clothes he have on looks ridiculous on him. I believe they are supposed to be Darien's. Wonder what happened to his clothes.

"Here Ren, change into these clothes. They will probably be more comfortable than the ones you have on. If you don't mind me asking, Why are you wearing your brother's clothing?"

"Um.. Err.. I kind of lost it when we were traveling."

"Yes, Ren is kind of careless. He leaves things everywhere and forgets."

"No, I do not. What are you talking about?"

I watched in amusement as Ren stomped on Darien's foot causing him to cursed. Ren looks cute when he is worked up. Wait…. CUTE! Where did that thought came from? Ren is a GUY not a girl. Do not think weird thoughts now.

"It's getting late. Let me show you to your rooms."

Yes. Yes. Show them to their rooms. Do not think weird thoughts. A good night rest would clear my head.

Darien's POV

Is it me or is Demando looking at "Ren" and blushing? I do not like him looking at her. He better not be having weird thoughts. Wait. Why do I care? I am not supposed to care. I barely know that girl although she claims to have know me for so long. Darien, remember you do not need anyone in your life to complicate things. Argh just to sleep.

"Hey, Darien, before you go to sleep I have to tell you something."

"Master.. I mean Alexander is that you?"

"No. This is not me. It is just you imagining things. Of course it is me. Now listen to me. I put a gourd inside of your bag and should you guys ever need water. There is plenty in there. I enchanted the gourd so there would be an endless supply in there, but only you and Serena could obtain water from it."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier when we were dying of thirst?"

"I forgot. O yeah. Do not let people know about it or else you will probably bring danger upon yourself."

"I am sure I won't tell, but I don't know about Serena. Let's just say she is not the best secret keeper."

"Talking about Serena. How are you both getting along? Enjoying your time ALONE with her?"

"Just what are you suggesting? Would you like to repeat that?"

"Oh Nothing. Just wondering if I have to prepare a wedding for the both of you by the time you get back, Toodles now."

Argh. That master of mines. How dare he suggest something so preposterous. Serena and ME? She IS very beautiful although she is a very careless, blunt, reckless, and hopelessly clueless person. Argh Heart stop thinking weird stuff. You do not need anyone, but yourself.

"You Darien, talking to yourself is considered a disease."

"I thought you were busy."

"I was going to go, but your thoughts are just so entertaining. If you haven't know by now, you have fallen in love with her. Actually you fallen in love with he ten years ago. Your mind does not remember, but your heart does.

"Ah. Shut up."

"Wow this is the first time that you have snapped at me. I congratulate you on expressing your feelings. Okay I will really be off now."

I can't even think to myself peacefully with master eavesdropping on my thoughts. This is an invasion of privacy! Argh.

Alexander's POV

Darien's heart is recalling his love for Serena. The journey have started. The legend have begun. Everything is falling in place. Soon I will be able to get what I want. Soon.

------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Have anyone figured who is Alexander supposed to be? Hehe. Kudos to those who knows. His identity won't be revealed for a long long time. Muah hahaha You get to find out who is the descendant in this chapter, but I think you guys have already figured it out. Once again please review. ) Reviews makes me update more often. This is the biggest reason on why I am updating. ) BTW I am a short chapter writer. I can't write a long chapter or the chapter would probably end up horrible. But I will attempt to be long this chapter. Just in case I borrow the whole weapon thing disappearing from magic knight rayearth.

I would like to thank bah-bear and ffgirlmoonie for reviewing for each chapter. Really appreciate it. Sniff Sniff makes me feel loved. Bah-bear things will get clear up. ) You will see….

Bah-bear – Was not thinking of maple story when I was writing anything. Yea I think this story could actually be a game 2.

Ffgirlmoonie – this longer chapter is just for you. ) I tried hope you are satisfied.


	8. Dry Parch Land, Part 3

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What? (Changed Title) Originally Everlasting Love

By: SailorAino

Disclaimers: Blah Blah yup you get the idea.

Author's Note at the end if you are interested.

IMPORTANT: CHANGED THE TITLE

Chapter 7: Dried Parch Land, Part 3

…………………………

Serena's POV

Yawn. That was such a good sleep. If only where were water in this freaking place, I want to take a bath. Why can't I just be myself? Why can I dressed like a girl? These clothes feel so weird.

Knock, Knock

"Come in."

"Good you are awake. We are going to try to find out something about this descendant of the water goddess we are going to look for and then head out to find her so we can finish this journey as soon as possible."

Why is he so eager to complete this journey? Am I such a burden to him?

"Uh Okay. Let's go ask Demando if he knows anything about it."

……………………………

Demando's POV

I starred at Ren as he is walking down the stairs. How can he be a boy? If only he let his hair out of that ponytail, he would look like a girl, a very pretty one at that too. God Demando look away from the boy. You are straight! Darien and Ren do not really look like siblings.

"Hey breakfast is ready. Sorry since we are on the shortage of water. All you get is dried fruits."

"It's okay. Thank you for you hospitality."

As I watched them eat their breakfast, it makes me wonder more if they were brothers. How can they look so different?

"Are you guys really brothers?"

………………………………

Darien's POV

I nearly choked on the piece of fruit. Did he figured out that "Ren" is a girl? O god. Man why am I involve in this? My brain have not been functioning normally since I met with her. She is making want to recall my past. To know what part have she played in my past, but I do not want to go back in the past because it brings back so many bad memories of my family and gives me a feeling of vulnerability. My mind is wandering again. Argh.

"He is my stepbrother. We are not really related through blood."

Wow Girls ARE better at lying. I was still trying to think of something to make up something. Why the hell is he staring at her again?

……………………………….

I LOST MY MUSE! SOMEONE FIND MY MUSE FOR ME! I SERIOUSLY LOST MY MUSE. I CAN'T SEEM TO BE ABLE TO WRITE AT ALL! THIS STINKS. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE BRING MY MUSE BACK TO ME? I AM MISERABLE WITHOUT MY MUSE!

Have you ever got those moments where you are just sitting there not knowing what you are writing? Well this is it. I can't write. Totally absolutely unable to write. So I will end it here. Until next time unless you bring me my muse or the next time will be far away.


	9. Dry Parch Land, Part 4

Title: Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What?

By: SailorAino

Disclaimers: Blah Blah yup you get the idea.

Author's Note at the end if you are interested.

IMPORTANT: CHANGED THE TITLE

Chapter 8: Dried Parch Land, Part 4

…………………………

Demando's POV

They certainly do not seem like brothers from the way that Darien looks at Ren. God what is this feeling I get every time I look at Ren. Stop staring at him now.

"Demando, I want to ask you if you know anything about the descendant of the water goddess?"

Why did they want to know about the descendant of the water goddess? What is their purpose for being here?

"Why do you want to know?"

"We want to free the descendant from the seal and bring water back to the land."

…………………………

Darien's POV

That big mouth girl. She has to blurted out everything doesn't she. O god. Damn her she is going to make my life a living hell. Does she ever think of consequences when she blurts out things.

"Hehe… Ren is just kidding. We are planning to write a book on legends. That's all."

O god I am becoming a liar like her. Bad Bad influence. I hope he buys it. Why oh Why are you doing this to me? Out of all things I get to do. I get send on such a journey. Someone up there hates me.

"What I wasn't joking? Ouch. Hey why did you kick me?"

That girl is going to be the death of me. I guess this personality is part of her. She is just like the tornado. Sweeping everything in her path and leaving them all confused. When did I became so poetic? Argh it is her influence.

"So why do you want to free the descendant?"

He believed her. Didn't my explanation sound more sane than hers? Sigh. Should I just tell Demando that she is insane?

……………………………..

Serena's POV

Why the heck did he kick me for? I was just being honest and straight to the point. Darien looks like he wants to die. What did I do wrong?

"Alright we are sent here to free the descendant or we can not continue our journey. We would really appreciate it if you could help to locate the whereabouts of the descendant."

So it alright for him to tell and it is not alright for me. What the hell. This is so unfair. Hmph.

"Is it true that you are trying to save the village? If so I will assist you on one condition, you have to let me follow you on your journey."

Huh? Why does he want to follow us on this journey?

"Why do you want to come with us ion this journey? You know it will be very dangerous."

…………………….

Demando's POV

O God why did I just make that request? But I feel like it is something that I must do.

"I do not care if it is dangerous. I feel like this is something that I must do. Please let me accompany you on this journey. I promise I will not be a burden to you. I have knowledge in weaponry and survival."

………………………..

Alexander's POV

Fate have brought another into this journey. Darien, be careful or something important will be snatched from your arms. The three of you will come across the descendant soon. Soon you will be awaken my dear. When you have awaken, my wish will come true.

………………………

Darien's POV

Why the heck did he want to come with us for? Why is staring at her so much? Damn Why is this bothering me so much? Damn you heart stop making me think. Argh

"Alright you can come along with us."

ALRIGHT! Man I am beginning to hate my job here. Someone kill me kill me now!

"Excuse me Demando. Could I please speak to Ren alone for a while."

I watched as Demando walked out the room.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND! WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO HIS REQUEST!"

"What? Why are you so worked up for? I just thought an extra person could help us get the journey finished faster. You never used to yell at me. I hate you."

……………………

Serena's POV

Why does he have to yell at me? It is already bad enough I got tossed into this mess. I just want a normal life. I give up on him trying to remember me. I will just finish the journey and get my mother back. Then I will get out of his life forever.

"Here have your stinking locket back. I am not going to make you remember me anymore."

Then I just ran out of the freaking room.

…………………

Demando's POV

After I left the room, I heard some screaming coming from them. Minutes later Ren came running out.

"Hey Ren wait. Why are you running?"

I grabbed onto his arm stopping him from running and turned him around. He was crying. Man he looks beautiful even when he is crying. His crying is making my heart feel real bad. I want to see him smile. I want to hug him. O god have I taken a liking to men? O bloody hell I don't care. I hugged him. O Shit He is a SHE.

Author's Note: Man I just realized that I mixed in a lot of manga lines into this story. I feel so sad though. My friend stole my muse. JK. My muse did leave me. Sniff sniff My muse decide to pack his bags and leave. O how much I miss my muse.

REWARD FOR THOSE WHO FIND MY MUSE!

I am not too proud of this chapter or the last chapter. It is not as good. Doesn't flow as well. Please forgive me.

BTW have anyone figure out who is Alexander yet?


	10. Dry Parch Land, Finale

Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What?

By: SailorAino

Chapter 9: Dried, Parched Land Finale

………………..

Darien's POV

Damn why can't I ever keep my emotions under controls when she is around. Why does she affect me so much? She looked so hurt earlier. Did I make her cry? Ah why did I yell at her?

"Maybe it is because that you love her and you are too stubborn to admit it to yourself."

"Alexander, what did I tell you about reading my mind?"

"You said you loved it and you want me to read it all the time."

"Damn you, can't I have some privacy here? You are invading my personal space."

God damn him. Reading my mind all the time. Argh.

"You know I can still hear you loud and clear. So stop cursing me. You and Serena just never learn do you? Both of you curse me all day long. Sigh. I have to put up with you ungrateful people."

"How dare you call me ungrateful when you send me to this dried up land and you call me ungrateful!"

"I just came to give you a warning and you scream and yell at me. How rude."

"What warning?"

"Well, if you don't figure your feelings soon, you will lose something really important to you."

What is he talking about? Something important?

"Could you be more specific on that?"

"Have you not been serving me for all this time or what? Do you really think I will give you a straight answer? Anyway that's all I want to say. Bye now and stop cursing me in your thoughts."

Damn you.

"Nah uh uh. I thought I just told you not to curse me."

I hate this. I really do. Why do I have to be thrown in this mess? I wonder what Serena is doing right now? Why do my thoughts always stray back to her. I should go look for her and see if she got herself into more trouble. She is probably in her room

As I approach the room, I heard crying.

"Does he hate me?"

Is she crying because of me?

………………………..

Serena' POV

Why does he dislike me so much? I know it is not his fault for not remembering me, but doesn't deep down somewhere he would remember the friendship we once shared?

"Shhhh… Don't cry. He doesn't hate you. You are his family why would he hate you."

Demando is so nice. Sniff Sniff. I shouldn't always being crying. I should be strong so I would not be a burden to Darien.

Oh my God. He is hugging me so close. Damn could he tell I am not a guy! I don't think he will notice since I am kind of flat. I hope he don't notice or Darien will get mad at me again.

Just as I have thought of Darien, he walked into the room.

…………………..

Demando's POV

You don't know how glad I am to discover that I liked a girl not a guy. I am not GAY. Why did she hide her gender from me. I am going to join them on their journey, but if she does not want me to know, I would pretend I don't know. Plus this way I could get to know her better.

It feels so nice to have her in arms.

Yoink

………………………

Darien's POV

I walked to tell her that I do not hate, but what do I find but his arms around her. Comforting her! Comforting does not require that close a distance. He better let go soon. How dare he touch her!

Without thinking I just yanked her out of his arms. She looked up at me. Her eyes are all red. Am I the cause of your pain? My heart hurts at the thought of me causing her to cry.

"Demando, could you leave us alone for a bit? I have something to discuss with my brother."

I glared at his retreating form.

"Are you mad at me?"

I looked down at her. She looks so vulnerable. I placed my hands on her face and wiped her tears away.

"I am not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. Now stop crying."

I feel like I have said these words before. A sudden image of a little boy and little girl appeared in my mind.

…………………………..

_An image of a little boy playing together with a little girl. As they were playing the girl accidentally pushes the boy too hard and causes him to fall hard on the ground, scraping his knee._

_"I am sorry. I didn't mean to push you so hard. Your are bleeding. I am so sorry. Are you mad at me?"_

_Sniff, Sniff_

_"Shhhh…. It is okay. I am not hurt that bad. See I can still walk. I could never be mad at you. Stop crying now. Smile I like to see your smile the most."_

…………………………….

Serena's POV

He said the same exact words to me before. Does he remember? Is he starting to recover his memory? He looks so deep in thought right now. He looks so beautiful.

Next thing you know his face just starts to get closer to me. OMG he is going to kiss me.

Knock, Knock

"Are you guys finish talking? We have to set out for the temple of the goddess soon."

We broke apart from each other. I felt a blush appearing on my face. Would he really have kiss me if Demando haven't knock on the door.

"Umm.., Let's go."

"Aww… I thought he was going to kiss you. Why couldn't that other guy knock later!"

"Alexander, stay out of my head."

"What you don't like me anymore? I am hurt. Both you and Darien hates me. I am going to go sit in a little corner to cry now."

"Hey, don't you have something to tell me?"

"When did you get so smart?"

"Well, let's see every time you talk to me you have something vague to tell me and then go yeah you know I am not going to explain it."

"Hmmm…. What do I have to say to you? O yea I have nothing to tell you. I just wanted to eavesdrop on your thoughts. Now that I am finish eavesdropping. I will go now."

Argh that damn wizard always barging in on my privacy.

"Hey Ren, hurry up before we leave you."

"Wait up, don't leave me!"

"So where is this temple, Demando?"

We don't seem to be walking anywhere near the entrance of the village. In fact it appears that we are walking toward the middle of the village.

"The temple is right under this village.

…………………………

Demando's POV

"Yup it is right under the village."

I placed my arm around her and lead her toward the stairs that lead to the temple. I felt a chill run down my back. I turned around and noticed Darien glaring at me and looking ready to murder.

"I think Ren can walk by himself. You don't need to lead him."

He wedged himself between Ren and I. What a protective brother she has. If I want to get close to her, I have to get past him.

After a little bit of walking, we came to the entrance of the temple.

"Legends have said only the chosen one could open the door to this temple. Our village have been placed here to protect the temple from the invaders."

…………………………..

Serena's POV

We came to this weird looking door. The design of the door is very intricate and beautiful. Flowers and planets have been carved around the door and in the center of the door was a full moon with a handprint. There were these weird writing right below the moon.

"Put your hand on the handprint and read the words."

"What? Alexander?"

"Who else could it be?"

"But I can't read the writing?"

"Don't worry about that. Just read it."

I placed my hand on the door and started to read the words.

"ala suk almo yue kado, sabo ka"

(I command you as the wielder of the moon's power, open this door and let me pass.)

I watched in amazement as the door open after I said the words.

"How did you do that, Ren?"

"I don't know. The words just came to me and flowed out. Never mind that. Let's go in."

…………………

Darien's POV

We started to walk into the temple, but some unseen force have stopped Demando from entering. Suddenly we heard a voice spoke out.

"You are not one of the chosen. You may not enter."

"Wait for us here. We will be back."

It was as if it was Ice Age in here. Everything is frozen. We came to the center of the temple. Incase inside a frozen block of ice was a young woman. This must be the descendant of the goddess that was sealed.

"Hey, Serena. Think you could use your magic and break the seal."

"I don't know but I could try."

I watched as she approached the descendant. Just as she was going to place her hand on the ice, I saw something move at inhuman speed toward her.

"Watch out."

I grabbed her and moved her out of the way. I summon the sword the wizard have bestowed upon me.

"Take out your sword and prepare to fight. Be careful. That thing is very fast."

"How dare you address me as thing, you insolent fool. I am the most loyal servant of my lord, Versal. You should cower before me."

I look to the direction where the voice have came from and found a very badly dressed man.

"O yeah I am totally cowering in fear of your bad taste in your attire."

"How dare you mock me. Prepare to die."

He ran toward us with his claws. Damn he is heading toward Serena. She deflected his attack easily. Thank god I gave her sword lessons before we came into the village.

"Hey a little help here."

Shit! He is quick.

"AH!"

He delivered a blow to her that sent her flying to the wall. How dare he hurt her.

"ARGH."

I stabbed him with my sword and he turned into an ice statue and shattered.

"This is just an illusion, but until next time. Muah hahahahahhaha"

Usagi's POV

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?"

He cares about me. He really cares about me.

"I am okay just a little bit bruised. See I could stand. Ouch! Hehe. Just a little bit sore that's all. Sorry I wasn't much of a help. Let's go release the descendant from her seal."

I placed my hand on the altar and started to recite words that is flowing into my mind.

"pon ka lami, ala ku samu. kabutte ga shun sa bora."

(O descendant of the goddess, I now release you from this seal. Awaken and restore this land to its former glory.)

I could feel the energy flowing through me and melting the frozen ice that have imprisoned the descendant.

"I did it. I free the descendant."

A sudden fatigue came over me and I blacked out.

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I wanted to complete my other story first. ) Well the descendant have finally been free. Until next time. Stay Tune.


	11. Back Where We Started

Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What?

By: SailorAino

Author's Note: The Origin of the language you see in here is purely original except for a few words. Do tell me if you see me heading off in a bad direction in the story. I have a tendency to go off and not know it. Also read my new story "Expiration Date." Read and Review! That is the most important part.

I did not mean to make the last chapter a cliffhanger at all. It didn't feel like a cliffhanger to me. Probably because I know what happens next. )

Chapter 10: Back Where We Started

………………..

Darien's POV

Damn. I rushed over to catch her. She looks so pale.

"Maybe I can be of assistance to you."

I look up to see who was the one speaking and realized that it was the descendant talking.

"Let me take a look at her."

I watched in amazement as she placed her hands on the arm of Serena and started to chant the ancient language.

"Suk da ku mizu, ala ka sunami pokchi."

(By the power of water, I command you to heal her wounds.)

I saw blue light surrounded the descendant and the bruises and scratches from the fight disappear. When the light have receded, I saw that Serena was still unconscious. Is she really okay?

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"I do not know why she have not been awaken yet. My powers should have healed all her wounds."

"Let's get her to some place warmer. This place is too cold for her."

I kneeled down to pick her up. Man she looks tiny, but hell she weighs quite a bit. I started to head out the temple, but then I noticed that the descendant have not follow us out.

"Hey, ummm…"

I just realized that I do not know her name.

"My name is Ami Mizuno. I can't leave this temple yet for my duty to this place ties me here. Come over here for a bit."

I walked over to her and she placed her hand on Serena's head and started to chant.

"San ku rin lo wenam da mizu. Sin suk polam."

(I bestow upon you the protection of the water. May you stay safe.)

I felt the energy surrounding Serena and then disappearing.

"I have given her my protection. She can freely communicate with me whenever she wants to. When it comes upon the time that she needs me, I will be there. For now, farewell. I wish you both a safe journey."

Once we exited the temple, Demando came rushing over.

"What happen is she okay? "

"I don't know yet."

Wait a minute. Did he say "she"?

Before I have a chance to ask him about it, we got surrounded by a bright light. Next thing we know both of us landed on our butt, Umph. Why does she always fall on top of me.

"Welcome back to my beautiful palace, Darien. Did you have a fun time?"

I looked up to Alexander. We are back at the palace again. Demando got back from being shocked that he was teleported here.

"Ummm…. Where are we?"

"You are at my beautiful palace. Don't you feel honored? Now Now. Darien let me see her."

Alexander took her out of my hands and disappeared.

"Take Demando to one of the guest room and then come to Serena's room afterwards."

"Errrr… how does he do that?"

Demando have the most astonished look on his face that I couldn't help, but chuckled.

"It is called magic. My master is a wizard. Now follow me I am taking you to your room."

………………………………………………..

"You can rest in here while I go figure out what my master wants."

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me master?"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy tending her? Stop eavesdropping on me."

………………………………….

Alexander's POV

She is exhausted from freeing the descendant. Breaking the seals that surround the descendants is going to take a toll on her health, but it must done in order for me to reach my goal.

"Dear child, be strong. Forge the path of your future,"

"Is she alright?"

He is finally showing more emotion on his face, I wonder if he knows that he cares deeply for her. The day that the curse on you breaks is the day that I will obtain what I want.

……………………………………

Darien's POV

"She is just exhausted from using magic and the journey. You should get some rest and then I will send you guys off to the next place."

I glanced over at her sleeping form, She looks better than earlier. There is more color on her face.

"Why did you have to bring Demando to this place also? He will only be a burden to us."

"Why shouldn't I bring him here? Serena did promise to bring him along if he show you guys where the descendant is. Besides one more person to protect Serena is better isn't it or do you want to hog her all to yourself? This why isn't it? I see….."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I want to hog her? Stop being stupid. Ugh I don't even know why I am standing here listening to you."

I stormed out of the room and head to my own room to get some rest.

"Stop denying it. You know you want to hog her all to yourself."

Ugh! He is sooo irritating.

…………………………..

The Next Day

Serena's POV

I woke up and stretched my arms out. Wait where am I? This place looks so familiar. I am back at the wizard's place again! Did I free the descendant yet?

"Yes, you have freed me already."

Who is talking to me? Errrr…. It can't be that damn wizard because it is a girl's voice unless he is not actually a girl. Ugh. Don't even think there Serena. That is disgusting.

"I am not Alexander. I am Ami, the descendant of the water goddess. I have given you the power to communicate with me. I want to thank you from freeing me from my prison."

"No problem. Why didn't you come with us? Do you know how I got back here?"

I listened as Ami told me what have happened after I passed out. I blushed when she told me that Darien was the one who carried me back here.

"Hey are you awake yet?"

"I have to go now. It was nice talking to you,"

"Yeah, I am awake now."

"Well then get your butt to the main hall."

"Do you have to be so rude all the time. Hmph."

Once again I have to make a journey through the long long hallway. Curse the wizard for making such long hallways.

Main Hall

"But don't you like my beautiful hallways. Isn't it superb?"

"You know. You are really one egotistical freak."

"Yeah. Aren't I the greatest?"

Ugh. He is so vain and egotistical that it is insufferable.

"Anyway I am going to send you off to the next place now. Are you ready?"

"Wait aren't you going to tell us where you are sending us?"

"Nope."

Damn that wizard. He gave us that smile and teleported us again.

Plop, Plop, Plop

"Ouch. Man can't he make our landings softer?"

"Who are you people?"

I looked around and saw that we are surrounded.

"Uh-oh."

………………………………………….

Tune in to the next chapter. REVIEW PLZ.


	12. Kai Kingdom

Amnesia, Annoying Wizards, Quest! What?

By: SailorAino

Author's Note: Hiya people. Sorry for no updating for so long. I was very distraught over not being able to write the next chapter of my other story. Just got stuck and annoyed with myself. So here is the next chapter. If you are waiting for the next chapter of Expiration Date, it won't be out for quite a while. Wait for it. When it comes out it will be good. I promise.

Chapter 11: Kai Kingdom

Darien's POV

Why does this always happen? This is absolutely horrible. I swear by the time we finished this journey, my hair would be all white. Think, think. What can I say to get out of this mess? Before I can even open my mouth to say something, the soldiers that surrounded us part for a person.

"Your highness, we caught these intruders who trespassed into the palace.

Your highness? Alexander landed us in the palace, O great now they are going to think that we are trying to assassinate the king.

"So may I inquire why are you people are doing in my palace?"

Although he smiled while asking us, I got a feeling that I can't trust him. He seems so sketchy.

"Erm, Uh, we got lost."

Why did that just came out of my mouth! We got lost. Only an idiot would believe that.

"I see. Would you like to come in and rest in the palace since it is already late?"

He is an idiot. At least I thought he was an idiot. I stared at him. I picked Serena up from the floor. She kind of passed out while we were teleported here. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. Hmm….. I should wake her up.

Shake, Shake

"What? Where are we?"

"I don't know where we are right now, but we are in the palace of some place."

He lead us into a dinner hall.

"Ah. I see the lady have awaken. May I inquire the lady's name?"

I watched as he took her hand and kissed it. I could feel my vein popped. Why isn't she moving her hand away from his mouth?

"My name is Serena."

She tells him her real name. I have no words for her. I really don't.

"Now you know my name would you like to remove your filthy mouth from my hand.

Shock is such a nice word right now. She just insulted a king! I don't blame her since I didn't tell her that he is the king. Never mind even if I tell her, she would probably still say the same thing to him.

"Pardon me. I forgot my manners, my dear lady. Let me introduce myself. I am King Brendan Joseph George Junior the 2nd of the Kai Kingdom. Now that we are done with the introduction, I bet you guys are hungry. My servants have prepared food for you and your companions. Please eat your fill and I will have my servants escort you to your rooms. I will be going now if you need anything just ask my servants for them."

"Errr… did he just let me off the hook for insulting him? I thought he was going to throw me in the dungeons or something like that."

"No matter how nice he is being right now. I just can't trust him. How can someone just be so nice. I highly doubt he is an idiot and that nice."

How right I was about him, but I realized it too late.

"Errr… Darien why is the room spinning? I am feeling really dizzy right now."

Slump, Slump

……………………………………………

Brendan's POV

Muah hahaha I couldn't believe they fell for my act. In about five minutes, they passed out from the medicine I have placed in the food.

"Your highness, they have fallen asleep. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Throw the man into the dungeon and carry the woman to my room."

………………………………………….

Tune in to the next chapter. REVIEW PLZ.


End file.
